It is common practice in snow belt areas to attach snow plows to the front of pick-up and other small trucks during the snow season, and to then remove the plows in the spring when the snow season is over. Generally, the attachment for the plow consists of a plow support bolted to the understructure of the truck. The plow support extends forwardly from the truck and terminates in a pair of spaced support projections located under and forward of the truck bumper. The height controlling mechanism for supporting the plow and for varying its height above the roadway is bolted to the support projections. The steering mechanisms for steering the plow are forward extending pivot support and hydraulically operated pistons which are also supported from the understructure of the vehicle.
When the plow is removed from the truck, the steering and height control mechanisms are removed without difficulty. To remove the plow support is an extensive job, as is its reinstallation in the fall. Most truck operators opt to leave the support on the vehicle, and this results in unsightly protrusion of the support projections from the front of the truck. These projections create a hazard to people and to other vehicles because they are positioned in front of and below the truck's bumper. Furthermore, it is exposed to the weather, and will rust.